Diary Of Tweek
by elepine4
Summary: Craig reads Tweek's Diary and now it's clear where he stands in Tweek's life. He's willing to risk anything, do anything, and kill anyone that gets in the way of HIS Tweekers. Based off Diary of Jane by Breaking Benjamin.
1. Tweek's Diary

**Okay. Long time no updates haha OTL. Well, instead of updating my other stories I decided to write another one! (I suck I know.) Anyways, this is based off Diary of Jane by Breaking Benjamin and a video I saw on youtube.**

Tweek and I had returned home a few minutes ago from Token's party. It was boring to me. I mostly stayes in the back of the room, taking random drags from my cigarrette while I watched Tweek dance and have fun. It made me jealous to see him have fun with anyone other than me.

Before Tweek could get drunk and do anything that he might regret I pulled him out of the party , while ignoring requests to stay from Token and Clyde. I gently put Tweek in my car, not wanting to hurt the fragile boy, and drove us home.

Tweek had fallen asleep in the passenger seat of my car. Everytime I came to a red light or a stop sign I would take the chance to look at my sleeping blonde lover. He rarely ever slept but, when he did he was the cutest thing I have ever seen. Even cuter than Stripe.

I pulled up to Tweek's house. His parents were away on some kind of coffee trip ,and I was staying here so he wouldn't be competely alone for the next week or so. He can't handle something like that.

I got out of the car and went to Tweek's side. I picked Tweek up and closed the door with my foot. I made sure I did it quietly so I wouldn't wake Tweek up. I went inside the house and up to Tweek's room and gently laid him on the bed. I kissed his head like I was his mothe ror something. I don't know why, just felt like I should.

I was about to go downstairs to get something to eat and watch a little tv before I went to sleep but, something red on Tweek's desk caught my eye.

I walked over to his desk and pulled the red object out from under some papers and notebooks. I carefully made sure the things on top didn't fall and wake Tweek up.

I looked at the from of the object to see a sloppily written '_Tweek Tweak's Diary' _at the top. I filled with excitement and quickly went to downstairs so I could read the literature by myself.

When I reached the couch, I practicly fell onto the thing.I sat up straight and ripped the book open. I looked at the first page and started to read what was scribbled on the page.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today, Eric started to call me a spastic freak and he almost beat me up. Luckily, Clyde and Token came to save me just in time. I love those guys sometimes._

Where was I when this happened? It bothered me a bit that I didn't help Tweek when he needed me. I just shook it off though and turned the page.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today Clyde and I went to harbucks together. He helped me gain enough courage to apply for a job there. Then, as a reward he bought me that new coffee they have. It tasted like apples. _

Under it was a little doodle of an apple with a heart around it. Now, I'm starting to get pissed. Where the hell am I in this Diary? I turned the page.

_Dear Diary,_

_Clyde gave me one of his tacos at lunch today. He said that i should eat more. I wonder if he's disgusted with my skinny figure? I really hope not._

Clyde again? Where am I? I mean more to Tweek than fucking Clyde! I quckly flipped to the next page, willing to give Tweek one more chance to write about me.

_Dear Diary,_

_I love how Clyde's brown hair blew in the wind today as he walked me home. Craig stayed home sick today so Clyde offered. I was so glad that I wouldn't have to walk home alone._

That's it. I've found my place in the Diary of Tweek. It's also showed me that Clyde's in the way of Tweek being mine and mine only.

I know what I have to do.

**Haha yeppp that was the INTRO just wait for the rest. But I have to warn you. There's sex, love, betrayal, murder, bunny, style, suicide, blood, and messed as fuck things coming up :)**


	2. Cries of Pain

**A/n. oKAY. So I want you guys to know I don't have spellcheck so sorry for any grammar errors or anything like that. I'm sorry but, I don't always catch everything when I re-read. So I don't want to see any comments about that. (Haha I haven't gotten any yet, just making sure. ANYWAYS! Enjoy!**

I flipped through a few more entries in Tweek's diary. Every single one about fucking Clyde! I only came up if it has something to do with how I was sick or how I wasn't there. There were more entries about fucking Kenny and Butters than there were about me!

Just as I was going to flip the page to read yet another fucking entry, probably about Clyde, I heard a rustle upstairs. I jumped slightly and looked around for a place to put the book. I heard Tweek's door opening so I did the first thing I could think of. I stuffed it under the couch cushion.

I took a deep breathe in order to calm down so Tweek wouldn't notice anything. I heard Tweek's soft footsteps as her slowly came down the stairs. I turned my gaze to look at him. His shirt was half unbottoned (more than usual). He was rubbing one eye with the back oh his hand and his hair was messier than I have ever seen it. He looked adorable.

He was probably too tired and low on coffee to twitch or freak out right now. I sighed and stood up. I walked to the kitchen knowing that Tweek would probably want some coffee. I opened his cabinet and grabbed the first blend of coffee I saw (since he had like 20 different ones in there). I put the blend and some water in the coffee maker and turned it on. I felt a pair of slender arms wrap around me and a small head on my back.

"Are you still tired?" I asked since I noticed Tweek wasn't twitching much.

"Are you -nggh- making coffee?" I felt him rub his head into my back. I smiled. He really was adorable. Then, my smile turned to a scary grimace as I remembered the Diary. I quickly returned to my famous expressionless face as a way to hide my anger so, Tweek wouldn't suspect anything.

"Yeah. It should be done in about 10 minutes."

I felt Tweek smile into my back. "Th-thanks Craig."

Tweek had gone to lay n the couch while I wated for his coffee to be finished. When it was I poured it into a mug and brought it out to Tweek. After he had taken it I sat next to him on the couch and put my arm around him pulling him close to me as he took large sips from the mug.

I took this chance to as him about the diary without him exactly knowing I took it. "So, Are you and Clyde close friends Tweek?"

Tweek looked at me from his mug. His tweeching had increased and he seems to be normal now. "Nggh! What d-do you m-mean?"

I sighed and looked away, focussing on a random object on the room so I couldn't make eye contact with Tweek. His cute eyes would make me feel guilty about qestioning him. "I'm just asking. It seems like you two have been getting along nicely."

I could feel Tweek cuddle into my side. Maybe he felt guilty or something. Trying to suck up! "I have no idea what your talking about Craig?" Liar!

"Oh. If you say so Tweek." I stood up and looked at Tweek. He took a quick sip from his mug and looked at me.

"Where are you -gah!- g-going?" His tweeching increased some.

"I'm going out." With that I left. Leaving Tweek on his couch to sip as his coffee.

I knocked on Clyde's door. I stood there for about a minute before the fucker opened the door. "Oh. Hey Craig. Whats up?"

"We need to have a talk Clyde."

He looked at me slightly confused. "Um, Ooookay. We can go up to my room if you-"

"No. We're going to Starks Pond." I grabbed his arm and tugged him along as I walked away from his house. He had closed the door as I dragged him out.

"Craig! Stop pulling! I can walk you know!"

"No."

This is it. I was finally going to get rid of the thing that was standing in the way of Tweek. My head is spinning with excitement.

When Clyde and I finally arrived at Starks Pond I let go of his arm. Clyde fell to the grouch and looked up at me. "What the fuck Craig?"

"You fucking bastard." I flipped him off quickly before I kicked him in the face. He grabbed his nose. I saw blood coming form the small cracks between his fingers.

"Craig! What the fuck is wrong with you?" I could here his voice cracking. He always did cry easily. I picked him up by his shirt's collar. I headbutted him in the nose and I felt even more blood gush onto my forehead. He cried out in pain. I dropped him to the ground.

"This is what you get for getting in my way! Tweek is mine you fucking taco loving bastard!" With that I kicked him in his gut. Another cry of pain escaped his lips. I kicked again. And again. Each cry of pain was like music to my ears. Blood started to squirt from his mouth and drizzle down his face and dripped off his chin.

"Craig." He was crying. "Please stop."

"..Never." I delivered another kick and yet I heard another scream of pain. I picked Clyde up by his shirt again and dragged him over to the water. "Sorry about this dude but, you got in my fucking way." I put Clydes face into the ice water and held it there as he struggled to come up.

He was tying his best to fight me off but, I have always been stronger than him. Finally, he started to weaken. The bubbles from the water slowly decreased until they stopped all together. I smirked. "He was out of my way." I wiped my hands on the back of his jacket. I slowly stood up and smirked at his lifeless body. "See you in hell faggot."

I walked away from the body to return to the house of MY Tweekers.

When I walked into Tweek's house I saw him chatting on the couch with a familiar blonde. Butters. Tweek looked at me and smiled. "He s-stopped over to -nggh- t-talk with m-me."

Butters smiled at me and waved. "Well, hey there Craig! Kenny's at work so I decided to come and spend time with you and Tweek!"

Fuking faggot. That's my Tweek. MINE!. I faked a smile. "That's great. Can you two please go upstairs for a little while?"

"Well, gee Craig I didn't know you could smile!"

Tweek smiled a bit and stood up. "Um s-sure thing Cr-Craig." Tweek took Butter's hand and went upstairs. After I heard Tweek's door close I garbbed his Diary from under the cushion and opened it.

_Dear Diary, _

_Today Clyde and I went to the Acade with Butters. Clyde is funny when He brags about his skills to Butters and I._

I smirked. He can't brag anymore. I continued to read the page.

_But, Butters is really cute when he gets upset and jealous of Clyde. I wish I could be cute like Butters. He really is an adorable kid. His beautiful blonde hair. Soft skin. Angelic voice.I'm glad Butters is my best friend. It was a shame that Kenny came and made him leave early though. I would have really wanted to spend more time with Butters._

So, Butters's in my way as well? I'll have to take of that. I will have Tweek all to myself. I swear I will.

**DAMN! That was..gory. Haha anyways next chapter might be told in different POVs. Craig is one sick fuck. Haha next chapter will probably have some Bunny Lemon -w-. It was a request haha. **_**SORRY IF THERE ARE ANY SPELLING OR GRAMMAR MISTAKES. NO SPELL CHECK!**_


	3. MINE

**Yushh! Update!I saw I had typos in the last one..OTL sorry I promise to read and reread this one! **

After I had finished yet another session with Tweek's diary, I stuffed it into it's spot under the cushions. What should I do about Butters? I can't simply beat the kid like I did to Clyde? His face is too cute and nice. I wouldn't be able to do it.

My thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of the phone. This is Tweek's house so I waited for him to answer it from upstairs. The phone eventully stopped ringing. Tweek must have answered it. I began to think of ideas to rid myself of Butters once again.

I could always throw a bunny off a cliff and have him chase after it. That will never work though. I could lock him in a car and drive him into a river like his crazy mother did, only to make sure the car sank this time. Why would Butters get in a car with me though? I could trick him into thinking the worlds ending like Cartman. Too much work.

My thoughts stopped when I heard Tweek and Butters' little foots running down the stairs. "Craig!" Tweek had tears forming and rolling down his face. He dove into me for a tight hug. He began sobbing into me.

"Tweek? What's wrong Tweekers!" I hugged him back. Making sure he felt protected in my arms.

"It's Clyde! The c-cops found his d-dead body at Stark's P-pond! They say he w-was murdered!" Tweek's sobbing got louder and wetter. I could feel his tears soaking through my jacket.

I had to fake shock and remorse. I made a shocked face and changed the tone in my voice to shocked one. "W-what? Are you serious?" I began to make fake tears in my eyes and I made it look as if I were trying to hold them back.

Butters believed my whole act. "Its o-okay to let i-it out Craig. W-we all m-miss Clyde." He had tears rolling down his face too. Tweek was still crying heavily into me. I rubbed his back as I continued on my act.

We all continued this little scene for a good 15 minutes before they both calmed down. Tweek pulled away from me and I wiped the tears from his eyes and face."Tweekers, I'm sorry that this happened."

He wiped away what I had missed. He sniffled a bit. "It's n-not your fault C-Craig." _If he only knew._ He hugged me again and hugged back. I looked up at Butters. Butters looked at the clock and wiped his eyes.

"It's getting late. I should p-probably get b-back to my house. Kenny's stopping by tonight." And with that Butters left. Leaving Tweek and me alone.

Tweek closed his eyes and shook his head. More tears were forming and he bit his lip. "Who w-would do this Craig?" He grabbed my shoulders and dug his nails into them. It only hurt a little bit so I had little resistance, other than a little jump. He threw his head into my chest and let the tears drain out. I hugged him and rubbed his back.

Why is he so sad about Clyde anyways? It's not like they were in love or anything! Who the fuck cares about Clyde? Well, atleast he's gone now. I smirked quickly to myself.

I turned my smirk back to a solemn frown when I felt Tweek's head move. He looked up at me. "W-what if they come for me next!" He began to grab and pull his hair. "OH GOD!"

"Tweek calm down before you hurt yourself." I began to kiss his neck. "I'm going to make you feel better."

Tweek twitched abruptly. "Gah! C-Craig! N-not now!"

I smirked and grabbed his small wrists, pinning him down on the couch. I crawled on top of him and smiled at him. "But it's gonna make you feel better Tweekers." I leaned down and laid small kisses on his neck. His twitches increased.

"Craig! Stop it!" His hands curved into small fists as he tried to force me off. I was much stronger than him though.

"Tweek. Calm the fuck down." I trailed my kisses from his neck up to his jawline. "You'll like it." I kissed around his mouth for a second before I forced my lips to his in a forceful, yet somehow loving and passionate kiss. He tried to scream something, but he ended up melting into our kiss.

I let go of his wrists and started to play with the top , correctly buttoned, botton on his shirt. his arms wrapped around my neck pulling me down some only to deepen our kiss. He still twitched just a bit. I unbuttoned the top button on his shirt and moved onto the next one and the next one and so on until all of the buttons were undone.

I wrapped my arms around his slim waist and sat up pulling him up into my lap, not breaking the kiss the whole time. I slid his shirt off his shoulders and down his arms. I quickly tossed it aside, still not having our kiss broken.

I laid him back down on the couch under me. I began to trail my fingers up his skinny frame. I felt his fingers on my pants line going up into the bottom of my shirt. Knowing what he wanted, I broke our kiss and sat on top of him for a second. Pulling my shirt of and tossing it somewhere in the room. I went to take my chullo off as well, but Tweek's hand grabbed my wrist. "L-leave it on." I looked down at his blushing face. "It turns m-me on -nggh-"

I couldn't hold back anymore. I put my hands on his pant line and slid my fingers down until I got under his underwear's elastic band. With one swift movement I had his pants and underwear off at the same time.I threw them away.

He covered his blushing face with his hands. "This is so -nggh!- embarrassing!" I smiled and grabbed his wrists, moving his hands away from his face.

"It's just me seeing you Tweek and I think you're beautiful." I planted another kiss on his lips and quickly pulled away. "Now just relax and let me make you feel good."

I bent down and grabbed his shaft. I rubbed it a little bit and licked it from the bottom all the way to his crown. He jerked his hips up. "D-don't tease m-me!" I smiled and stuck his member into my mouth. I rubbed whatever wasn't in my mouth. He threw his head back onto the couch. "Ahh. Oh goooood. -Nggh!- C-craig!." He made the cutest little sex noises too. High pitched moans and low pitched groans.

I sucked on his dick for a little while before popping it out of my mouth. He lifted his head. He was breathing heavily. "W-why did y-you stop?" I smiled. He was so cute.

"It's my turn Tweekers." I stood up and quickly pulled off my pants and boxers and throwing them into the same area as my shirt. I quickly returned back to my spot on the couch and grabbed a hold of his slender hips and pulled him torwards me. I pulled one hand away from his hips and lifted him a little bit with the other one.

I stuck a single finger inside of him. I felt him shiver. "C-Craig!" I pumped my finger in and out of him slowly. Then, I added another finger while doing the same motion. I then, added another and one more to that. I fingered him , making sure he was prepared, for about a minute before I pulled my fingers out and smirked at him.

"Are you ready Tweekers?" He nodded his head slighty. His face was flushed in pleasure and pure love. For me. I took my member and stuck the tip into his tight hole. Not even fully in, and yet I could feel him tightening around me. I put both my hands on his hips and pulled him towards me until my full hard was inside of him. He yelped a quiet , sqeaky,and painful sound. I sat there, not moving, so he could get used to the feeling.

"C-craig. You can m-move now." I began to thrust slowly and gently. Even though I was moving slowly, he felt amazing. I could hear his small high pitched moans. I began to move faster and a bit harder. "Oh yesss! CRAIG!" I went even harder and faster with every little noise he made. I was panting louder and louder with every thrust. He just felt so amazing!

I took his member in my hand and began pumping to the same timing as my thrusts. His hips began moving mith my thrusts. "Craig! I'm g-gonna cum!" I smirked and began thrusting as fast as I could. "O-OH god!" Tweek came on my stomach as well as his. After he finished I pushed as far as I could inside of him and came, releasing my fluids in him.

I stayed there for a second. Panting and gathering my thoughts. Then, I pulled out , collapsing ontop of him. I wrapped my arms around him and turned us over on the couch. He was now ontop and facing me. I kissed him quickly and pulled back. He laid his head on my chest. He was taking in sharp, quick breathes. I stroked his hair. "I love you Tweekers."

"I-I love you too C-Craig." _You better. You're mine. MINE!_

We laid there in our sweet embrace before we both fell asleep in eachother's arms.

In my dream I thought of the perfect way to get rid of Butters. This was turning out to be a great day.

**OH...MY...GAWWWD *Shot* OTL h-happy? TwT**


	4. Shadows

**I know..I suck for not updating..I WROTE IT I SWEAR BUT MY COMPUTER CRASHED! I had to get a new one *Shot*I'll try to make this good…OH AND THIS IS LEGITLY VERY DESCRIPTIVE AND…ADULT WARNING!**

*****Butters POV*****

I walked into my house and slammed the door behind me. I slid my scarf off of my neck and hung it on the hook next to the door along with my gloves and hat. "Well, gee it sure is cold out tonight." I smiled a bit to myself before I remembered what had happened to Clyde. I don't understand how someone could maliciously kill someone like Clyde. He was such a nice guy.

I made my way over to the living room and plopped down on the couch as I waited for Kenny to come. Tweek was probably taking this the hardest. He and Clyde have been becoming such close friends. Clyde would always tell Tweek what to do and not to do to keep Craig happy. He always helped Tweek with his problems too. Like, when Craig was sick and Tweek is too much of a spaz to know what to do. Tweek doesn't really have anyone to help him anymore. Maybe Token.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I have a headache because of all the crying I had done. I closed my eyes and began to sick into a deep sense of peace. I thought about all the nice things in my life to get my mind off of Clyde. Kenny, Tweek, Hello Kitty, Dora the Explorer, SpongeBob, Sesame St-

A loud crash came from upstairs. It came from my room. I jumped up off of the couch. I stood there to think for a second. If I go up there I could see a murderer and get killed or it might just be an open window and the wind knocked something over. I climbed up the stairs and stood outside of my bedroom door. I slowly reached for the knob and turned it. I threw my door open and closed my eyes, afraid of what I'll see.

I heard small clink and I opened my eyes. I gasped to look at the figure in my room. "Kenny! You broke my lamp!" I pouted at Kenny. "Not to mention y-you scared me half to death!" I look down at the broken lamp on the floor. I sighed and switched the light on. "You didn't have to use a lamp, the light works fine."

Kenny smiled at me. "I'm sorry Buttercup, but lamps are much more romantic. I'll pick up the lamp for you though. I'm sorry." He bent down to the floor and started to pick of pieces of glass that were scattered along the floor. I bent down across from him and helped him.

Right before we finished picking up all the pieces I heard a sharp breathe come from Kenny. He dropped all the pieces of glass he had in his hand and grabbed his hand with the other. "Kenny! What happened?" I carefully put my glass on the ground and made my way over to him. I took his hand and had a look at it. He had cut himself. Not too deep, but deep enough for me to know it hurt like hell.

"It's okay Butters. It's just a small cut." He faked a smile. I pouted and lifted his hand to my mouth and gave it a little kiss.

"I'll go and get you a band aid." I stood up, but Kenny grabbed the bottom of my shirt and pulled me down into his lap and wrapped his arms around me. He gave me the cutest little pout, which I have never seen before.

"Don't leave me. It's not that bad of a cut." He smirked at me. "And I think some tender love and care would help it a lot more than a band aid." He started to lay small kisses on my neck.

"How is kissing my neck going t-to heal your cut, Kenny?" I gently pushed his face away from my neck.

He gave out a small whine as I did so. "It will take my mind off the pain." He adjusted me in his arms so he was holding me bridal style. He stood up and walked me over to the bed. He laid me down gently and quickly rushed to turn off the light. He came back and climbed on top of me. "Help me get my mind off this nasty cut, Buttercup?"

He started to kiss and nip at my neck once again. I smiled a bit. " Fine. But only because you're hurt". I felt him smirk into my neck as he slid his freezing hands up my shirt. I jolted at the sudden feeling. Kenny pulled away from my neck and smiled at me. He pulled my shirt over my head and threw it across the room.

He looked down at me and smirked. "Y'know Buttercup, you have the cutest little nipples. He grabbed one and started to pinch it just a bit. I blushed at the statement and the sudden contact. "Kenny! That s-so embarrassing!"

He smiled and took his hand away only to replace it with his mouth. He sucked on it and gave it a lick as he pulled away. "I don't understand why? It's just us here." He planted small kisses on my chest and moved down until he reached my belly button and pulled away. "And besides, I could never judge you so you have nothing to be embarrassed about. I love you." He put his hands on my stomach and slid them slowly under my pants and under the elastic of my briefs. "I'll always love you Buttercup" he smiled and leaned down to connect our lips. It was a quick kiss.

He pulled away and slid my pants and briefs off. I quickly covered myself up. "Kenny!" He smirked and grabbed my wrists. He pinned me down with my wrists above my head.

"Don't cover yourself, your body is too cute to be covered." He let go of my wrists and slid down. "Now I'm going to make you feel good Butters. Because I love you" He took my small dick and began to suck it. He took it out of his mouth with a pop and gave the head a lick. He began to pump it slowly.

My breathes started to quicken. I let out a quiet whimper. "S-Stop teasing me Kenny." He smirked and popped my dick back in his mouth. He began to deep throat, even though my dick was still small. "Kenny!" I couldn't help but to scream out his name.

He stopped and took my dick out of his mouth. "You're enjoying yourself too much. I don't want you to cum yet." He pulled his shirt over head and threw it across the room with mine. "I want us to feel pleasure together. Can you flip over on your stomach Butters?" I nodded and did as he asked. I buried my face in the pillow as I waited for something.

I felt Kenny's cold hand grip my ass and squeeze it. "You have such a bubble butt Butters!" he laughed. "I like it though. It's sexy." He spread my cheeks apart. I flinched when I felt his thumb enter me. "God Butters, you're so tight! It's only been 2 days!" He removed his thumb from my ass. "I don't have any lube so I'm going to have to prepare you thoroughly ." I was about to say something, but I was interrupted when I felt Kenny's tongue glide over my ass hole. I let out a moan.

"Kenny! That's so dirty!" I clutched onto the pillows. It felt so good and wrong at the same time. Kenny stopped to say something in a quiet whisper. "I'm a dirty person Butters" He leaned back down and continued the act. This time he stuck his tongue in a few times. I groaned and moaned so much. It felt so different, yet so amazing.

Kenny stopped and pulled away to replace his tongue with his middle finger. He began to move his finger in and out of my ass. I moaned even more. He eventually added another finger, and another. "Kenny! I can't hold it anymore! Fuck me Ken! F-Fuck me!" The fingers suddenly stopped. I couldn't see Kenny since I was on my stomach, but I could tell her was shocked at my response. I heard him whisper again. "B-Butters."

I whimpered at the loss of movement. "Please Kenny. I love you." Before I could do anything more Ken's arms came down beside me. He was holding himself up on top of me. He took one hand and used it to help him adjust his dick to my ass hole. He put his arm back into its previous position. He leaned down a bit so his mouth was neck to my ear. "Are you ready?" He asked me in a soft whisper. I nodded.

I winced as he slowly pushed his 9 inch manhood inside of me. He whispered sweet nothings in my ear to help me cope with the pain I was feeling. It burned like hell. I could almost swear I was bleeding! He stayed neutral in that position as he waited for me to adjust.

After some minutes the pain started to stop. I nodded as a sign to Ken that he could start moving. At first his thrusts were slow and gentle. My breathes quickened once again. It felt good, but not good enough. "Faster Ken. Go faster!" He did as I had instructed. He thrusted faster and harder. I started to sweat for the motions had heated my body. "Oh g-god Keeennn ! Sooo gooood!" My words we're slurred. I was too busy with my pleasure to focus on grammar. Kenny stopped and pulled out of me. He got off of me too.

"Kenny! What ar-" I was interrupted as Kenny pulled me up and flipped me over. He laid me back down. He took my ankles and bent my legs over my head. He entered me again. He thrusted faster and harder than he had before. My spine hurt from our position, but the pleasure out did the pain at this point. The creaking from my bed became loud and quick. I'm glad my parents aren't home. They would kill me for making so much noise. I clutched onto the sheets of my bed. "Kenny! I love you Kenny!"

He grunted and moaned. "Oh fuck yeah! I love you too Butters! Say you love me again! It's great fucking turn on!" I screamed out I love you various times as Kenny continued to bang my prostate. Kenny stopped again and I stop my screaming. My legs feel back down onto the bed as he let go of me ankles.

I looked up at him. I can tell my eyes were just begging him to continue, that's what I wanted. He smiled at me. Breathing heavily he said, "It's okay Butters. I'm not done." He took me and flipped me over on my side. He grabbed my one ankle and raised it up. He took his dick and shoved it in my ass again. My leg was now hanging over his shoulder. This time he found my G-spot. I began to cry out in pleasure. This position felt so good. "Kenny!" Breathe. "I love you!" Breathe. "I'm going to cum!"

Kenny stopped. "Don't cum like that you'll get it on the bed." He pulled out again and once again me leg feel onto the bed. He flipped me on my back again. He stuck it in me once again. He didn't start thrusting right away. Instead he sat up and pulled me into his lap with his manhood still inside me. He began to bounce me up and down in his lap, causing his dick to go in and out of my ass. I buried my face into Kenny's neck. "Kenny! I'm going to cum soon!" Kenny started to bounce me faster on his cock. He took one hand and began to pump my dick.

"Ken! I can't hold it anymore!" I through my arms around his neck and dug my nails into his back as I released my cum all over his stomach. Right after I finished Kenny shot his load inside of me. I grunted at the feeling. It was hot and sticky. It felt so weird, yet I loved the feeling. I t was like a sign that Kenny loved me. Only me.

I got up just enough so his now limp dick slid out. I fell back onto the bed. Breathing heavily and wiping the sweat from my brow. Kenny collapsed next to me. His arms slid around me and pulled me to him. We were laying so my beck was against his chest. I felt Kenny kiss my ear. "I fucking love you Butters. So very much."

I smiled and placed my hands over his, which were folded in front of me due to the fact he was holding me. "I love you too ken. I l-love you so, so , so very much."

Kenny put his face into the crook of my neck. I felt him smile. "Goodnight, my love."

"Goodnight Ken."

oOo

Kenny fell asleep. I couldn't though, so I just laid there listening to his steady breathing. I looked around my room. It was dark. I could barely notice a shadow move in the corner of the room. My eyes widened when I realized the shadow came from a person. That person was standing in the corner, glaring at us.

"I'm amazed you didn't fucking notice me. I came in through the window when he had you pinned face down on that bed."

I could barely speak. All I could squeak out was a barely audible "C-Craig?"


	5. Like Picking an Apple

**To Scarlett Wolf: Because he wants Tweek to himself! I know what you're saying though, but you have to remember Craig isn't exactly normal in the head. ANYWAYS! ANOTHER CHAPTER! Oh and back to Craig's POV. OH! And I would like to warn you that the next part is soooo gory! Like it scared me to right this. (Yes I write the story first the desc. Sometimes)**

Butters looked so stunned. Kenny shifted in the bed a bit and I saw him tighten his grip around Butters. "Don't wake him Butters." I whispered. "Or I'll kill him too. All I want is you."

Butter's eyes widened in fear. "Kill him too?" I shushed him. He quickly glanced at Kenny. His frightened eyes turned to worried ones.

"Now, Butters, gently stand up without waking him." I smirked. This was way too much fun. Remember how I said that it would be too hard to kill Butters? Well, I figured if him and Kenny made love then he can die happy! He should be grateful that I'm being so fucking nice! How did I know they were going to fuck? It's Kenny.

I watched as Butters squirmed out of Kenny's grasp. He slid down a bit in the bed and threw his legs over the bed and stood up. I stared at him with disgust. "Put some fucking clothes on. Do you want them to find you fucking naked?" I saw Butter's eyes fill with tears. "If you cry it'll wake Kenny up." I'm so happy that Kenny is a deep sleeper. Butters wiped his tears away and walked quietly over to his dresser.

I heard dry, silent, breathes coming from him as he through on a random shirt and a pair of shorts. The little faggot was silently crying. I couldn't stand it anymore. As soon as he had his shorts on I threw my hand over his mouth to keep him quiet. With my other hand I grabbed his hair. He squealed into my hand out of the pain from having his hair almost ripped from his head.

I dragged him over to the door. I opened quietly as not to wake the blonde sleeping on the bed. I went out of the room with Butters still in my grasp and closed the door gently behind me with my foot. I dragged Butters all the way to his bathroom and closed the door. I threw Butters against the sink. I locked the door just in case. I turned and smirked at Butters who was holding his side from the impact from the sink. "Well Butters. Do you atleast want to know why I'm going to kill you?"

Butters started crying. He took his hand off his side and placed it on the sink to support himself. "W-why Craig? What h-have I ever d-done to you!"

I glared at him. "You think you're so fucking innocent when in reality you're trying to steal Tweek away from me! Not to mention he thinks you're cuter than him! You're a horrible little faggot!" I threw a punch that hit Butters right in his nose. He fell over onto the toilet. He let out a loud shriek of pain and his crying grew louder. He's fucking lucky that the bathroom is probably too far away from his room for Kenny to hear.

I grabbed him by hair and lifted him up to look at me. I smirked as I saw the blood dripping from his nose down his face. "I'm sorry Butters, but you have a nose bleed." I took his head and smashed it against his wall. I let go of his hair as he hit the wall. I saw blood splatter everywhere. Butters head stayed in contact with the wall before he slid down, leaving a trail of blood behind it. He grew so quiet.

I bent down and grabbed his wrist. There was still a pulse. I just knocked the little fucker out. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. This took all the fun out of it! "Well, at least he's quiet now." I smirked. And now maybe I can do this in a pretty fucked up way without having him screaming so loud Kenny would hear.

I stood up and went over to the sink. I opened the cabinet above the sink. Damn, there was a lot of fucking medicine in here. Anyways, let's see if I can find something fun to play with. I looked around the cabinet. Shaving cream, soap, floss, toothbrushes, contacts, and… perfect. I reached in and grabbed a razor blade. I don't want to know why he has this, but it's perfect.

The way I think of it is that I'm like a killer whale. I like to play with my kill. Killer whales have this thing where they toss a baby seal around before they eat or before they let it free. They're sick freaks like me. I walked back over to Butters and sat next to his limp body. I grabbed one his wrists and brought his whole arm over to me. His skin was soft. I brought the blade down to his wrist. I saw it as it sliced the delicate skin. Blood smoothly flowed from the cut.

I dragged the blade over his skin, cutting it open. Blood was coming from the injury and I loved looking at it. I felt a squirt of blood hit my face. I had cut a vein. I smirked. It will just kill him faster anyways. I took the blade away from this skin. I took it and placed it on another part of his arm. It pierced the skin and more blood fell out. I laughed to myself. This sight just makes me so happy.

I continued the cutting until all you could see of Butters arm was blood and bone. I grabbed his other arm and did the same to that one. Cut after cut. I smirked as a wicked idea came to head. I took the blade and cut a lot around Butters' arm. I let go of the arm and stood up. I grabbed his arm with both of my hands and put a foot on his back to hold him down.

I pulled on his arm with everything I could. It was on there pretty good. I pulled again. This time I heard crack. Almost there. I pulled harder until I heard a rip and I felt blood go everywhere. I held his arm up and looked at it. If he doesn't die from the blood loss now nothing will kill him. I tossed the arm in the tub.

I should probably make sure he's dead though. I grabbed Butters head between my two hands and stood on him. I pulled on his head. I twisted it as I pulled. It was kind of like picking an apple from a tree, except when the apple came off blood didn't get all over your clothes. I tossed his head in the tub. I smirked. "That sure did it!" I exclaimed to myself.

I glanced at Butters body then at the arm and head in the tub. I was satisfied with my job here. Then, I heard Butters door open from down the hall. This'll be fun. I opened the bathroom window. I quickly unlocked the bathroom door before I jumped out the window and onto a tree branch. I sat there in the dark waiting for my show.

I saw the door knob turn and the door open. I groggily looking Kenny stepped in. "Butters I heard s-" His eyes widened at the sight I had just created. His mouth dropped open and his eyes filled with tears. He dropped to his knees and crawled over to Butter's Body. The look on his face could tell me that he was mortified and shocked. Too shock to cry or speak probably. He noticed the missing arm and head. He began to breathe faster, taking in dry gasps of air.

He looked and saw the river of blood that ran to the tub. He went over to the tub and looked inside of it. His hand covered his mouth and the tears ran down his face. "BUTTERS!" He began to cry uncontrollably. He ran back over to the body of his dead lover. he picked him up and held him in his arms. He started to cry into the bloody body. I could hear him whispering some whys and hows and who could do this between his crying.

I had to refrain myself from laughing. This is the happiest day of my life so far! I killed Clyde, I fucked Tweek, and I killed Butters! This can't get any better! Satisfied with the show I jumped down from the tree and onto the snowy ground. I would have to stop at my house for a shower and a pair of clothes before I could head back to Tweek's house. I glanced back up at the bathroom window and smirked. All I could say to myself was 'You aren't cuter than Tweek anymore you little fag.'

oOo

Last night after I had taken a shower and threw out those bloody clothes, I headed back to Tweek's house. I crawled into his bed with him and we cuddled all night until we woke up the next morning.

Right now I'm making breakfast and Tweek's fourth cup of coffee. Tweek is in the living room cuddled up on the couch in nothing but his boxers and my T-shirt.

The sound of the coffee dripping into pot soothed me along with the sizzle coming from the bacon and eggs. I was at peace now. Knowing I had gotten rid of what I needed to. The phone started to ringing. It interrupted my peaceful mood a bit, but Tweek answered and it grew silent again.

I heard the phone hit the floor in the other room. I smirked to myself. Someone must have told him. Tweek ran in the kitchen and wrapped his arms around me and placing his head into my back as he started balling. "Craig! Someone murdered Butters!" He sniffled. "Kenny is so d-devastated! He said that his b-body was so torn up th-that he could barely recognize him!" More heavy weeps came into my back. I put my spatula down and turned the stove off. I turned and wrapped my arm protectively around Tweek as I let him cry it out.

I rubbed his back in order to calm him down. I took a deep breath. "It's okay Tweek. Let it all out." Tweek clutched onto me and cried even harder. I know this is hard on him. Losing two friends in one day, well two if you count he didn't find out until today, but still.

I kind of felt bad for making Tweek feel this upset, but they deserved it for trying to take him away from me! Tweek Tweak is mine and only mine!

"C-craig?"

I looked down at Tweek, who was staring up at me. "W-why do you l-look so angry?" He sniffled. I panicked a bit, but quickly came up with an excuse.

"I'm just mad that someone could actually do that to Butters." Tweek looked down.

"It is –ACK- unbelievable." He cleared his throat a bit and wiped his eyes. "Kenny said that th-the funeral will b-be –NGGH!- on the ..24th I think? He was c-crying so much I c-couldn't under -Gah!-stand him."

Damn. A funeral already? That guy works fast. "Okay, we'll go."

oOo

The day of the funeral was a sad one for everyone, except me, but I faked it. Butters' casket had to be closed since his body was so mangled. Everyone went up to pay their respects for Butters, even Eric. Everyone who went up we're either crying or looked like they were about too. Kenny of course, even being the tough guy he is, couldn't stop crying. Even as they were lowering Butters down into his grave. Butters' mom jumped from her seat yelling something about her baby? It was kinda like when we had faked his death when we were 8. Good times.

As everyone left, I saw Kenny kneeling in front of Butters' grave stone. He placed a small blue teddy bear and blanket on it. He began sobbing at the sight. I went over and placed my hand on his shoulder. He looked up at me, still crying. He stood up and gave me hug, which I returned. I let him cry it out until he let go of me. "Who could do this to him Craig?"

I shrugged. "It must have been one sick mother fucker."

**I hate myself. I seriously hate myself.**


	6. This is Who I am

**I just want to say..the last chapter killed me like, with the killing and stuff. I love butters and hate blood and violence. BUT I went on Google to see how gory I can make it just for you guys. TwT ANYWAYS! Here's more of a subtle chapter..maybe idek. OH! And this chapter has another song involved. I wonder if any of you can guess what it is w.**

"Craig" I turned from Stan and Kyle to see Tweek walking towards us. I smiled at him slightly. The look of mourning is still on his face. I held out one arm and he came right into me. I wrapped my arm around him and gave a quick kiss to his head. "What a-are you guys t-talking about?"

I almost forgot Stan and Kyle were there. I turned back to them with Tweek still under my arm. "Nothing Tweekers. Stan and Kyle are just trying to brighten my mood by telling me about how they're engaged now." I saw Tweek's face brighten. Only a little bit though.

He smiled at Stan and Kyle. "That's g-great –Nggh!- you guys." Stan and Kyle interlocked the fingers and smiled at each other. Kyle's smile suddenly fell and he looked at the ground.

"Butters used to tell us about how great it would be for us to get married. It's such a shame that he's not even here to hear the great news." Kyle's voice began to crack. Stan wrapped a protective arm around him and pulled him close.

"Yeah. I feel even worse for Kenny though. Butters was the first person he actually cared so deeply about. " Stan looked down then back up at us. Well, it's getting late. Kyle and I should leave now." We said our goodbyes and they left.

Tweek cuddles into my side. "It's a-amazing how d-depressed everyone is." I nodded. I didn't feel like saying much. What Stan and Kyle had said really got to me. I feel kind of bad for what I had done to Kenny. I would feel so angry and depressed is someone had done that to my Tweekers. It was Butters' fault though. He got in the way of Tweek and I.

"Craig. I w-want to go home n-now." I looked down at Tweek. He was on the verge of tears. I nodded and we left to the car. It made me feel horrible when I realize that Tweek's tears were because of me. I was the reason he was crying. I make myself sick. I'm a horrible person, but this is who I am.

oOo

Tweek had his head on my shoulder. The car was so quiet. I think we both know it's not the time for small talk or some stupid song on the radio. Tweek hasn't been shaking much lately. I feel like I've changed everything about him. He's not the same happy, twitchy, coffee addict that I love. Even the look in his eyes aren't the same hazel color I love. His eyes are just so…hollow now.

"Craig. I l-love you."

I stopped at a red light and looked at Tweek. "I love you to Tweek." Tweek buried his face into my arm and began to cry. "I love you Craig! P-please d-don't ever leave me!" I stared in a bit of shock at the crying blonde. I hadn't noticed the light turn green until I heard the car behind us honking. I started to drive again, only to pull onto the side of the road.

Tweek was still crying. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him close to me. "Tweek! What's going on?" Tweek's cry's grew louder. His tears came harder and faster. "Promise me that you'll never leave me like Butters left Kenny!" I understand now.

"Tweek, I can never leave you like how Butters left Kenny, no one in their right mind would try to kill Craig fucking Tucker." Tweek pushed himself away from me.

'That's not the fucking point Craig!" Tweek had never sworn in such anger before. This was serious. "I don't want to be alone Craig! My closest friends are dying and it's making me realize how quick something I love can be gone." I really wished he hadn't used that word love. It means he loved them. It made me jealous and glad that I had gotten rid of them. It made me feel horrible at the same time that I could be so happy about something that caused Tweek this pain.

"Tweek, I never want to leave you. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone else. I hate to see you cry like this. I hate to see you in so much pain!" I let my tears roll down my face. How could Tweek ever think that I would just leave him? Look at everything I've done for him! "I hate to think that all of this is my fault." Shit. I said that out loud.

Tweek looked at me confused. "W-what? What d-do you mean by th-that?" I have to think of something to say. Shit! I've done it this time. "Craig!"

"What do you want me to say? What can I do? No matter how much I love you I always end up hurting you! I'm hurting you" Tweek's face only said one thing. Shocked.

"C-Craig? What's going on?"

"You loved them more than me, didn't you?"

"Craig. I love you more than a-anyone else in the world! What's wrong w-with you Craig?"

That's the question I've asked myself before. What is wrong with me? I began sobbing into my hands and I felt Tweek wrap his arms around me. I shook my head and repeated the only words that I knew were true. "I love you Tweek. I love you so much. That's what's wrong with me."

"I love you too Craig. There's nothing wrong w-with that!" He doesn't understand. "Switch seats with me. I'm going to drive us home." Tweek and I shifted ourselves into each other's seat. For the rest of the car ride home there was silence in the car, other than the sobs coming from me.

oOo

That night Tweek and I thought it was best to just cuddle in our bed and go to sleep. It had been too long of a day to do anything else. For the rest of the night all I could do was repeat the following words in my head over and over again. _What can I say? What can I do? This is who I am. And I'm hurting you._I didn't end up falling asleep until the early hours of the morning.

oOo

The next day I still managed to wake up earlier than Tweek. He must be really exhausted from yesterday. I got up carefully so I wouldn't wake Tweek up. I changed my clothes quickly and went downstairs. On my way to the kitchen I stopped in the living room and glanced at this couch. _His diary._ I went over to the couch and took a seat. I grabbed Tweek's diary out from the cushion.

I opened to next page in the diary. I was shocked at what I read.

_Dear diary,_

_Today is my birthday. Everyone blew me off. Clyde went to the movies with Token. Butters had ditched me to go to the park with Kenny. Even Stan and Kyle ditched me to go on a date together. The only person who did anything with me today was Craig. He bought me a new coffee maker and took me out to Harbucks. He even took me out to dinner afterwards. And when we got home we made love for the first time. I love Craig more than anything else in this world. He's so amazing. I'm so lucky to have him in my life._

I stared wide-eyed at the page. This filled me with joy and anger at the same time. If only I had read more of his diary I wouldn't have been so jealous and angry. I wouldn't have made Tweek and Kenny so sad. I wouldn't have killed Butters or Clyde. I wouldn't have let Tweek gang out with them anymore, but I wouldn't have killed them either.

"Craig?"

My head snapped over to look at Tweek glaring at me from the stairs.

"What are y-you doing with m-my diary?"

Shit. I was busted.

**I don't think I like this chapter very much. Kind of a filler. :/ Oh well. Review please!**


	7. I will even KILL for you

**HEEYYY! GUESS WHO'S NOT DEAD! I'm so sorry about my lack of updating. It's just that it's summer which means, friends. I have so many around me that I spend hardly any time at home. Also, I started a new channel on YouTube where I spend my time making videos! You people should check them out (please!) It's SPslash2011. I have some south park videos on there! (of course) ANYWAYS! Enough advertising! (I'm going to make this kind of funny since past chapters have been very disturbing…)**

Oh shit. What the hell should I say? 'Oh nothing just reading your diary to know if I can trust you.' HELL NO! I tried to think of other things I could say. Maybe 'Just going through the book you wrote that made me kill Clyde and Butters.' He would leave me if I said that. Especially if he found out I killed them. He would be so afraid me. He would hate me.

I don't know what to say! Maybe if I just stare at him he'll go away.

"Craig! Answer m-me!"

Well, that's not working. Okay come up with something good Tucker. "I was just um, you know, g-getting to know you better?" I'm a fucking idiot.

"So you take m-my fucking –nggh!- diary!" If you want to get to know me better Craig then just talk to me! D-don't steal m-my diary! It's personal!"

"We're you afraid that I would read all of your entries about how damn fucking amazing Butters and Clyde were!" That's it. I'm not holding back anymore. Tweek is going to KNOW how I feel.

"C-Craig?" Tweek rushed from his spot on the stairs and sat next to me on the couch. I snapped my head down on the ground to avoid eye contact with him. "Craig. Were y-you jealous of B-Butters and Clyde?"

"You should fucking write about how amazing I am in your diary! Not fucking them! I'm your damn boyfriend Tweek! Not Them! ….Not them." My voice cracked as I whispered the last part. I began sobbing violently.

Tweek Brought his arms around me and pulled me close to him. I felt his shaking body against mine. He was so warm. It comforted me, but it didn't make me calm down. It just made me sob even louder and harder. Tweek gently rubbed my back as an attempt to soothe me. "It's o-okay Craig. Th-there's no need to -GAH!- cry. I love you. I will always love you." Bull shit. If he found out about what I did he would hate me for the rest of his life. "B-besides Craig, you should feel b-bad for Clyde and B-Butters. They were j-just killed." This is it. I'm not holding back.

I stopped my sobs and took a deep breath. I held my head up and looked at Tweek. I looked at him with the most twisted, evil, smile I could manage. I wanted to show him how satisfied I was with my work. He looked at me with his large brown eyes. His shaking increased some. He muttered a barley audible 'C-Craig?"

"Tweekers." I chuckled. "I'm the one who killed them."

Tweek's eyes grew larger than I have ever seen before. His arms released from around me and his shot up from the couch and stared at me. He started to slowly shake his head. Letting "No" escape from his lips over and over again. He's in a state of shock. I smirked and stood up. I took a step towards him. He took a step away. My smirk turned to a hurt frown. I'm scaring him. What the fuck is wrong with me! I'm going fucking crazy! Tweek turned, probably about to run away, but I grabbed him and threw him on the couch. I got on top of him and pinned him down with his arms above his head.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?" I yelled right at the crying, shaking blonde boy under me. I tightened my grasp on his wrists.

'Craig! You're hurting me!" His crying got louder. It almost crushed my heart, but I can't let him leave me. He's the reason I did all of this anyways! It's his fault not mine! It's because I love him so much! Tears began to flood my eyes.

"Are you going to fucking leave me now Tweek!" You're the reason I even did any of this! To have you all to myself with no one getting in our way! AND NOW YOU'RE GOING TO FUCKING LEAVE ME!" I glared down at him as one of my tears dripped down on his face. "I'm never going to let you leave. You're my boyfriend and you will always be my boyfriend. I LOVE YOU TWEEK!"

"Craig! You're going Crazy! Get off of me! I hate you! I fucking hate you!" He hates me. I grimaced evilly at him. I could feel my heart shatter. The one I literately **KILLED **for hates me.

"Well, I love you. I will make you love me too." I bent down and forced my lips onto his. He tried to squirm away, but I'm too strong for him. He ran my tongue along his lip, but he wouldn't let me gain entrance. I squeezed his wrists and as he gasped in pain I slid my tongue into his warm mouth. I explored his mouth as continued to try to get away. Then, he did the worst possible thing. He bit my tongue. I pulled away from him and groaned quickly in pain.

I glared down at him. I took one of my hands, and had the other one hold his wrists together, and I slapped his as hard as I could across the face. I didn't like hurting Tweek, but if I had to do this to get him to love me then I would. I yelped in pain. I smirked. I pulled his shirt off of his body and kissed his neck. I stopped for a quick second and whispered, "Whether you love me or not, I'm going to show you how much I love you Tweek." I sucked on his neck as hard as I could. I wanted to leave marks all of his body.

I heard his moan a bit. It really turned me on to hear how much he enjoyed it. I pulled away from his and smirked down at him. The next thing he said took me off guard though.

"I-I love Craig! I don't care what y-you did to Clyde or B-Butters! I love you! I want you to fuck me as hard as you can! You're the only man I love! That I w-will ever love! I won't tell anyone w-what you did! I'll never talk to anyone ever again, but you! Please make me your bitch!"

I stared wide eyed down at him. Then, I took in the reality of the situation. I let out a half crazed laugh. "Tweek! Do you understand what just happened? We've both gone insane!" I kept on laughing and laughing and I heard Tweek laughing with me. We were both crazy. He was crazy for me and I was crazy for him.

Tweek smirked at me. "It turns m-me on that you did all of th-that for me." He practically growled. "We should kill more people together. For the thrill of it. T-to spice u-up our sex life!"

I chuckled so evilly that I almost scared myself. "Anything you want my Tweekers. Because, I will do anything for you. I will even kill for you."

**SORRY! That's the um end. No sexy crazy boy sex for you. I know sucky ending…BUT IM MAKING AND EPILOGUE also known as a part 2 kind of thing (it will have crazy boy sex in it ;D). I liked this ending though. They're both crazy and shit . All's well that ends well. Haha please review though. Oh and yes, Tweek went crazy as soon as Craig was about to rape him :D.**


End file.
